(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for producing alkylphenols and, more particularly, it relates to a process for producing alkylphenols in good yield using one stage method.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
A two stage method for producing alkylphenols which are useful as antioxidants and materials of other chemical products is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,909,568. The method comprises reacting a phenol with formaldehyde in the presence of a basic catalyst to form a (hydroxymethyl)phenol followed by reduction with hydrogen to form a methylphenol.
However, the above described method is complicated in practice since it needs acid precipitation of the (hydroxymethyl)phenol which is recovered as a salt thereof in first stage. Further, at relatively low temperature, the first stage should be carried out for very long time and, in such a condition, the yield of the (hydroxymethyl)phenol is low, resulting in a low yield of the methylphenol.